


The Main Event

by MikePaterno



Category: Early Edition (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikePaterno/pseuds/MikePaterno
Summary: The fourth Early Edition fanfic in my Gary Hobson and Marissa Clark romance series (PARTNERS!, ROSES AND REMORSE & GETTING TO THE HEART OF IT ALL). Gary finally decides on asking Marissa to marry him and she accepts. But, oh! Can the love they share withstand the mishaps and shenanigans that turn their wedding day into something resembling a three-ring circus?Author's notes: What can I say? When the idea for this fanfic was in the development stage, I laughed so hard that I nearly forgot to breathe. For those who dislike - or even hate - Erica and/or Marcia, you should really enjoy this. I've also brought back some recurring characters that I thought might make this story as humorous as possible. If, for some strange reason, you're upset with me because I may have left out someone that you like, I really don't care, 'cause it's my story and I'm stickin' to it!
Relationships: Bernie & Lois Hobson, Erica Paget - Relationship, Gary Hobson & Marissa Clark, Marcia Roberts, Marion Crumb - Relationship, Toni Brigatti - Relationship





	The Main Event

**THE MAIN EVENT**   
_**By Mike Paterno** _

**Disclaimer** : Early Edition, it's characters and situations are the property of Columbia/Tri-Star Television and CBS Productions. This fanfic is meant for entertainment purposes only; no infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

 **Rating:** PG-14

 **Summary:** The fourth Early Edition fanfic in my Gary Hobson and Marissa Clark romance series ( **PARTNERS!, ROSES AND REMORSE & GETTING TO THE HEART OF IT ALL**). Gary finally decides on asking Marissa to marry him and she accepts. But, oh! Can the love they share withstand the mishaps and shenanigans that turn their wedding day into something resembling a three-ring circus?

 **Author's notes** : What can I say? When the idea for this fanfic was in the development stage, I laughed so hard that I nearly forgot to breathe. For those who dislike - or even hate - Erica and/or Marcia, you should really enjoy this. I've also brought back some recurring characters that I thought might make this story as humorous as possible. If, for some strange reason, you're upset with me because I may have left out someone that you like, I really don't care, 'cause it's my story and I'm stickin' to it!

**CHAPTER ONE**

It had taken Gary Hobson almost two months to finally go on with his life after the shooting at the bank. With the love and help of Marissa Clark, he was able to get back to his daily routine of preventing tragedies and saving lives.

It had been a light day with _The Paper_ and Gary was grateful to have some time on his hands for once. He had finally decided to ask Marissa to marry him and today was going to be the day. He drove his jeep to Kauffman's Jewelers on LaSalle Street to purchase an engagement ring that he had seen in the window the day before while making a save nearby. He worried about Marissa maybe not accepting his proposal, but as he entered the store and glanced at the ring, all of those fears disappeared.

"May I help you, sir?" inquired a clerk.

"Uh, yeah, the diamond engagement ring in the window," he said, gesturing towards it, "I'd like to buy it."

"Oh," responded the clerk with a surly voice, "And can sir afford such a ring?"

"Hey, pal," replied Gary angrily, "I didn't ask how much it was, I just said I'd like to buy it!"

"Well, it is an expensive ring, sir, a twenty-four karat white gold band with a spectacular three and a half karat diamond," the clerk said snobbishly, "Very expensive...and very exclusive. For our best clients only."

"Just tell me how much to write the check for, okay, pal?" Gary was losing his patience in a hurry.

"Hmm, let me see," the clerk paused, "With tax, fifteen thousand, nine hundred forty-two dollars and sixteen cents."

"Now, pal, was that so difficult to do?" said Gary as he wrote out the check, "I've had better service at 'Burger Barn'!"

"It's a wonder that you didn't get your ring there, sir," said the clerk while handing Gary the box with the ring inside, "I understand they give out a free prize with the purchase of three 'Moo-Moo’ specials."

Gary made a small sarcastic laugh and scowled at him as he left.

*************

Outside of McGinty's, Gary paced nervously as he prepared what to say to Marissa in his proposal. He grasped the box containing the ring in his jacket pocket and this seemed to calm him down. Suddenly, he thought to look in _The Paper_ , reading a section he normally wouldn't have bothered to. A smile came to his face and he entered the bar.

Marissa was sitting at the front bar, sipping an iced tea and reading a Braille report with her fingers, when Gary walked up to her.

"Uh, Marissa, could I, uh, talk to you in the office for a moment?"

"Sure, partner, what's up?"

"I'll explain in private," he said, his face sporting a huge grin, "Let me walk you there."

After entering the office, Gary shut the door and asked her to sit down.

"Is something wrong, Gary?" asked Marissa, puzzled by his behavior.

"Not a thing, uh...Marissa, you know that I'm not very good with words, so I'll just get to the point."

"Gary..what point?

"W-would you please consent to become my wife and marry me?" he asked while placing the ring in her hand.

Marissa was both shocked and surprised by his proposal of marriage, "I-I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes."

"Um...yes! Yes, Gary, I'll marry you!" She stood up, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips ,"I-I never thought this moment would happen, I'm so happy!" She put the ring on her finger.

"I'm very happy, too," he said, returning her kiss, "But unlike you, I knew this moment would happen."

"What do you mean?" she replied, "I don't understand."

He smiled, "Our engagement announcement...it was in _The Paper_!"

\-------------

**CHAPTER TWO**

"That's wonderful news, son," Lois said to Gary on the phone, "I always hoped that you and Marissa would get married someday! I couldn't be happier!...Now let me speak to my future daughter-in-law, okay? Marissa! I'm so happy for you!...three weeks from now? You two aren't wasting any time, are you? Yes, I know...I'll come by in a couple of days to help you with the planning, no, I insist, after all, Gary is my son! It's no trouble, okay, until then, uh-huh, right...good bye!" Lois put down the phone, smiled and said to Bernie, “So much to do and so little time, the two of them really need my help!"

"Lo, I think they know what they're doin', I mean, the two of them are responsible adults!"

Lois glared at him.

"Okay, so maybe just Marissa is," answered Bernie to his wife's glare, "But it's her wedding and I think you'd better let her decide on what she wants!"

"Bernie, I'm sure she doesn't know what she wants," Lois replied, "And I'm going to take charge and make this the best wedding Chicago has ever seen!"

"Uh, Lo, the last time you tried that, didn't, uh, Gary and Marcia end up eloping?"

"Bernie! I told you never to mention that...that...*woman's name* in this house! She was horrible and broke our poor Gary's heart! Marissa is exactly the opposite of her!"

"Yeah," Bernie quickly shot back, "For one thing, she's black!"

"Bernie Hobson! How dare you say something like that!"

"Hey, Lo, I was just making a joke, I love Marissa, you know that!" he replied, "But seriously, Lo, try to let her make the plans, I want to be able go to Gar's wedding this time!"

"Are you saying that I caused them to run off and get married in Maryland?"

"If the shoe fits..."

"I'm glad you like that damn trailer of yours so much," screamed Lois, "Because that's where you'll be sleeping tonight!"

*************

Marissa sighed after hanging up the phone, "Gary...I love your mother almost as much as mine, but I think she's going to drive me crazy! She wants to plan our wedding and I just don't know how to tell her I can handle it without hurting her feelings!"

"Heh! Now you know what I've had to put up with all these years! Just tell her that it's your day and you want it a certain way. Marcia didn't do that and we ended up getting married out of state!"

"I don't want her to be hurt, Gary, she's always been very good to me." Marissa got up and put her arms around him.

"Just stand your ground and be nice about it," he said, "I'll talk to her when she gets here, but you know how she listens to me, it's like talking to a brick wall!"

"Maybe we should let her do some of the planning," Marissa said, "Then she'll feel like she's a part of it and won't be hurt as much."

"No! If you give her an inch, she'll take a mile. It's your wedding!

"No," she corrected him, "It's *our* wedding."

"You're right, *our* wedding," Gary smiled, "We'll talk to her together!"

\-------------

**CHAPTER THREE**

Two days later:

Marissa was in Gary's loft, feeling fabric samples from the bridal shop, when Lois walked in.

"Marissa! How's my daughter-in-law to be?"

She stood up, tapped her white cane over to where Lois was standing and hugged her.

"I'm fine, future mother-in-law," she replied, "How are you?"

"Just peachy! You and I are going to go to lunch today and discuss how this wedding will be!"

Marissa had a concerned look on her face, "Um, Lois, we need to talk."

"I know," replied Lois, "There's so much to do and so very little time to do it in." she noticed the fabric samples on the table, "Forget about those samples, Marissa, I know this great bridal shop on Argyle that has some wonderful things. We'll go there after we eat lunch, you'll just love it!"

"But, but..." Marissa began to bite her lip to keep quiet.

Lois grabbed Marissa's jacket and purse, "I have so many things I want to do for you and Gary! How about your guest list? I need to go over it with you so I...we...can plan seating arrangements. Gary's Uncle Fred can't sit near his Aunt Julie because they hate one another! We have to plan for things like that, you know!"

"Lois, I, uh..."

"No need to thank me yet, we've just started!" Lois took her arm, "Let's go, we have a lot to do!"

As Lois was leading her out the door, Marissa let out a small sigh.

*************

Gary got back to McGinty's at seven thirty in the evening after doing his last save of the day. A woman had lost her ring down her kitchen drain and while reaching for it, would accidentally turn on her garbage disposal and cut off two fingers. He got there in time, explaining to her that he was a handyman looking for someone else and just happened to be in the neighborhood. She was very pleased that he was able to get her ring out of the drain and thanked him with a piece of apple pie.

He walked into the office and was immediately met by a very agitated and upset Marissa.

"Your mother is impossible! She's got to have our wedding her way! Do you know what she did today?" Gary began to answer, but Marissa continued before he couldn’t get a word out, "Well, I'll tell you! I was going to get my gown at Georgina's Bridal Shop! I know Georgina and she would've had it done in time and it would be something that I know I'd like! But no! Your mother drags me to some rat infested shop up on Argyle Avenue and forces me to get my gown there! Gary, I'm a patient woman, but your mother is...is...arghh, I can't call her what I want to!"

"Are you finished?" inquired Gary.

"I-I hope I didn't upset you," she replied while calming down, "But I don't think I can take any more of her *help* without saying something I'll regret."

"I did warn you," he said, "You and me will just have to sit down with her tomorrow and tell her to butt out! We might hurt her feelings a bit, but hey! It's somethin' we got to do!"

"Gary, I really love Lois, but you're right, she has got to stop *helping* or you and I might have to go out of state to get married ourselves."

"Out of state, hell," scowled Gary, "If we can't get her to butt out, try out of the country!"

\-------------

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Gary and Lois were sitting at kitchen table in his loft, drinking a cup of coffee together.

"Mom...Marissa and I need to sit down with you and have a nice, uh, talk, about, uh, our wedding," He nervously told his mother, "I know you mean well, uh, but...Mom! Damn it! I'm not gonna let you upset Marissa! She cares way too much for you to say anything about what you're doing to her with all of your meddling! She has some great plans for our wedding and if you'd just ask her about them she'd be happy to share them with you!"

"You think I'm meddling? Is that any way to speak to your mother?" Lois turned her back on him.

"Uh...Mom! You did the same thing to Marcia and look what eventually happened!"

Lois turned back to face him, "Oh, I see! Now your divorce is my fault, too. Some son I have, he blames his mother for everything! I wish your father was here and not back in Hickory!"

"No, I don't blame you for my divorce," he sternly replied, "But you and Marcia never got along and it all started with you trying to take over planning the wedding! I don't want that to happen with you and Marissa!"

Gary paused for a moment and calmly said, "I love the both of you too much to want to have anything come between you guys."

"Son, I'm sorry, it's just that I want to help as much as I can." Lois gave Gary a sad smile.

"You can help, but don't control everything," he said, "Ask Marissa what you can do, but don't make up her mind for her. This is her moment, not yours!"

"I understand that, Gary, but I just want her to make the right choices!"

"No, you want her to make your choices and that's not gonna happen!" Gary got up from the table, "Because if it does, we'll get married elsewhere!"

"What? You'll upset your father and me and go to Maryland again!"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "No, I was thinkin' maybe Europe or something."

"Gary!"

"Just think about what I said, Mom, okay?"

"Okay."

*************

Marissa was in the office going over Braille inventory reports, when a server entered.

"Ms. Clark, there's a phone call for you...it's long distance, line one."

"Thanks, Wanda, I'll take it in here."

She picked up the phone, "Hello, Marissa Clark. How may I help you?"

"Congratulations, Marissa! I just read about your engagement to Gary," said a woman's voice on the other end, "I always kinda figured the two of you would get together."

A look of stunned surprise came over Marissa's face, "Erica? Erica Paget?"

*************

Gary came into the office as Marissa was putting down the phone, the surprised expression still on her face.

"Morning, sweetheart," he noticed her look of shock, "You okay?"

"I just got off the phone with...Erica!"

"Erica?" Gary raised his brow, "What did she want?"

"It seems that she read about our engagement," Marissa replied angrily, "And the little witch decided to invite herself to our wedding!"

"Oh, no! Didn't you tell her it was a private thing, by invitation only?"

"I did!" she answered, "But she just assumed that we'd invite her and I didn't know what to say!"

"Great," he grumbled, "Just what we need, a bitter ex-girlfriend. Why don't we invite Emmet, too, while we're at it?" scowling, he said, "Hey! We could make this even better! Let's invite Marcia!"

"That's enough, Gary!" She was not amused, "I don't like her either, but maybe it won't be that bad. I don't think she would try to hurt you or me and I wouldn't mind rubbing her nose a little in it!"

"I hope you're right," he replied dryly, "By the way, I did speak to Mom and she said she'd back off from *helping* you with the wedding."

"Well, that's something, anyway."

"Yeah, it's a start." He kissed her, "I gotta go, there's a guy who's gonna fall in a vat of mayonnaise and drown if I don't get there in time!"

"Never a dull moment around here, is there, partner?" She returned his kiss.

"Nope! I'll be back in a couple hours, take care."

\--------------

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The days went by quickly as Gary and Marissa finalized all the details for their upcoming nuptials. They were going to have the wedding ceremony outdoors at Lincoln Park and the reception back at McGinty's. Both ideas came from Marissa as she thought being married outdoors would, as she put it, "Give a clear view for God to bless our union" and it seemed natural to hold the reception at McGinty's since they both owned it.

Gary chose Chuck as his best man since he had been the best man at Chuck's wedding when he married Jade. Everything seemed to going smoothly and Gary could concentrate on _The Paper_.

"It's a busy day ahead of me, Marissa," said Gary as he gave her a good morning kiss in the office, "First, I have to stop a bus from crashing into a massage parlor, then, I've got to make sure a boy doesn't stick his sister's finger in an electrical outlet, then after that, I've got to prevent a man from shooting his wife after finding her in bed with his girlfriend!" He looked disgusted, "And to top it all off, I have to pick up Patrick at the airport! Why did you invite him anyway?"

"Gary, I'm sorry that you have a busy day, but Patrick is a sweet guy and he really admires you! I'd feel badly if I hadn't asked him to be here." She kissed him and held his hand, "Look at it this way, at least he's not staying with you and he doesn't work for us anymore."

Grumbling, he replied, "It's just that when ever h-he's around, th-things always seem to happen to me!"

She laughed, "You're beginning to sound like Crumb describing you!"

"Oh, yeah, that's another thing, why did you invite him, too?"

"Gary! I'm surprised at you," she admonished, "Crumb is a friend of ours! It just wouldn't be right not to include him!"

"I guess so."

"You'd better get going," Marissa said, "And remember, Patrick's flight comes in at four thirty!"

"Patrick's flight has never quite come in." He quietly muttered under his breath as he left.

"I heard that!"

*************

After he completed the last of his saves for the day, Gary drove to O' Hare Airport to pick up Patrick Quinn. He thought he had seen the last of him when Patrick went to Oregon to become a kindergarten teacher. Patrick had been the worst bartender in the history of mankind as far as Gary was concerned and had always created problems for him in _The Paper_.

As he waited at the gate, Gary heard a commotion coming from the baggage claim area. Glancing at _The Paper_ , he saw a small story that hadn't been there before: **Baggage Melee Injures Six**.

"PATRICK!"

\-------------

**CHAPTER SIX**

Gary quickly made his way to the baggage claim carrousel to witness a man and woman playing a 'game' of tug-of-war with a suitcase.

"It's my bag! I'd recognize it anywhere!" shouted the woman.

"Hey, lady, it's mine! Don't ya think I can tell my own luggage?" the man replied.

"Whoa!" said Gary, "Haven't either of you bothered to look at the name tag?"

"What's it to ya, fella?" asked the man, "Don't tell me ya think it's yours!"

The woman chimed in, "And besides, all the tags fell off!"

"Mr. H! Over here! I'm over here!" yelled Patrick as he walked towards Gary, "I see you found my bag! Wow, Mr. Hobson, I guess you still have that sixth sense of yours working!"

"Huh?" answered Gary. Patrick had distracted him at the moment both the man and woman let go of the suitcase. The bag then flew in the air and landed on Gary, knocking him back onto the moving carousel, which was filled with luggage. He had too many bags piled on him to get up before being carried through the swinging doors where luggage entered as it circled around. A few moments later Gary emerged from the other set of doors just as the carousel finally stopped moving near Patrick.

"You okay, Mr. H?" asked Patrick, extending his hand, "Here, let me help you up."

"I'm fine, Patrick," he angrily said through gritted teeth, "I see that you haven't changed a bit! Here's your luggage!" Gary forcefully shoved the bag in Patrick's arms.

"Wow, Mr. H, I can't thank you enough, boy, I didn't even say congrats on you and Ms. Clark getting married, who'd thought that, huh?"

Gary quietly sighed, "Why me?"

*************

Gary had just finished telling Marissa what had happened at the airport with Patrick as they sat together in the office. "There's something wrong with that kid, I'm tellin' ya, something seriously wrong!"

Marissa had trouble containing her amusement and began laughing hysterically, "Oh, to only have been able to see that! Well, I guess you can say you went *around* with Patrick today!"

"Very funny!" he scowled, "I just know he's gonna be more trouble, I can feel it"

"Maybe we should hide the karaoke machine, Gary, you know how much he loves it!" She continued to laugh, "Or warn the bartenders to look out for strange drink requests!"

"You can go ahead and laugh, but I just know something else is gonna happen to me!"

She finally slowed her laughing down, but was still grinning, "Where did you drop him off at?"

"At some guy's place named Nicky, I think he called him Nicky the nose or something like that."

"Leave it to Patrick to have friends with such colorful names," she said, "Did he mention to you whether he liked his teaching job or not? I'm interested to know how he's doing with it!"

"Yeah, he said he liked it and was having fun."

"That's good, I know how much he loves kids"

Gary growled, "That's 'cause he's on their level."

"Gary! Be nice!"

"Okay, I'll try, but I'm tellin' you, there's something not right about that kid!"

\-------------

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It was a little past seven in the evening when Marion Crumb entered McGinty's. He spotted Gary by a pool table in the back of the bar and walked over to him.

"Hey, Hobson, congratulations to you and Marissa, though I think she may've lost a bit of her mind to marry you!"

"Nice to see you again, too, Crumb!" replied Gary sarcastically as he continued to play pool.

"Geez, Hobson, I was just pullin' your chain," said Crumb, "No need gettin' yerself all bent out of shape 'cause of it!" He picked up a pool cue, "I ain't surprised you two are takin' the plunge, though, I always kinda thought the both of yas had a thing for each other. You're gettin' a very good woman there, Hobson."

Gary stopped playing, faced Crumb and grinned, "Yeah, Crumb, I know, thanks."

"She, on the other hand is getting a..."

"Don't push it, Crumb!" interrupted Gary.

"I was gonna say a guy that really loves her, before you stopped me." Crumb winked and smiled.

Gary smiled back, "Thanks, Crumb."

"So where's your better half at, anyway, Hobson?"

"In the office going over some last minute changes. We've got a problem with the band that was gonna play the reception," he said, "They're going to be out of town that day, so we have to find a band to take their place."

"Good luck!" Crumb looked towards the office door, "Ya think she'd mind if I popped in to say hello?"

"Nah, Crumb, I'm sure she'd be happy if you did."

*************

In the office, Marissa was on the phone with a booking agent, trying to get a replacement band.

"The wedding is in three days! I need a another band for the reception because the first one you booked for us had an out of town engagement on the same day! What kind of an agent are you? You can't even book your own acts right!...Well, of all the nerve! The same to you, buster!"

She slammed down the phone.

"Did I come at a bad time?" asked Crumb as he stuck his head through the office door.

"Crumb!" Marissa was obviously pleased to hear his voice, "Of course not, come on in!"

Crumb walked over and gave her a big bear hug, "Congratulations, Marissa, it's about time some good woman made an honest man out of Hobson!"

"Thank you, Crumb, I'll do my best, but it's a tall order!" She laughed.

"Yeah, that I believe," he smiled, "Does he still get them heebie-jeebie feelin's of his, you know, that ESPN or whatever mumbo-jumbo it is?"

"Do you really want to know, Crumb?" she asked, smiling.

"Uh, no, not really."

"I didn't think so."

"So, ya get married in three days! I'm happy for ya...both of yas!" Crumb kissed her on the cheek, "Do me a favor, don't tell Hobson I said this, but I think he's a nice guy, a bit strange, but a real nice guy and youse two make a great couple."

"That means a lot," smiled Marissa, returning his kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, Crumb."

\-------------

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

-plop-

"Meow!"

"Keep your fur on, Cat, I'm coming!" said Gary as he went over to open his door, "One of these days I won't take this damn thing anymore," he said, picking up _The Paper_ , "And then what will you do?"

"Rowwrr!" said the cat as it made a beeline towards his kitchen.

"Yeah, I thought so."

*************

Gary came into the bar to have a quick cup of coffee with Marissa before leaving to make his first save of the day. He sat down at a table, kissed her and began to speak.

"How's the band search goin', any luck yet?"

"No, nothing at all," she replied, "I'm getting a bit worried, we only have two days!"

"Well, there's always the juke box!" he smiled.

"Gary, that's not funny!" Marissa was serious, "I don't understand how you can make a joke about the most important day of our lives!"

"It'll be okay, you'll see, I'm just trying to get your mind off any problems that were bound to happen," he said apologetically, "Anyway, I could never joke about us getting married."

"I know...it's just that I want everything to be perfect" she sighed.

"And it will be," replied Gary, "After all, I'm marrying the perfect woman." He kissed her.

"I'm far from perfect, Gary, you know that." She said, returning his kiss.

"Do I?" he chuckled, "I gotta go, I've got to save a man from getting frostbitten hands."

"Frostbite? Gary, it's June!"

"I know it's June, but the guy works at a frozen foods processing plant and accidentally drops his wedding ring in a quick freezing chamber. His hands get badly frozen when he tries to retrieve it!"

"Stay warm!"

*************

Marissa was sitting in the office going over staffing reports when a server came in.

"Ms. Clark? There's somebody asking for you at the bar."

"Thanks, Miki, did they say who they were or what they wanted?"

"No, except she said she knows you." answered Miki.

"Hmm, okay," said Marissa, "Tell her I'll be out in a moment, I just want to finish this report."

"I'm sure that report can wait, Marissa!" said the woman as she barged into the office.

Marissa recognized the voice immediately, "Erica!"

*************

"Buddy, I think your wedding ring is sliding off!" Gary shouted to a man near a freezing chamber, "It looks really loose!"

"Thanks for pointing that out to me, mister! My wife would kill me if I lost my ring. The reason it's loose is this new diet she put me on, I lost twenty pounds!" replied the frozen foods plant manager, "I guess most of it in my fingers!"

"I understand, pal, I'm getting married the day after tomorrow," answered Gary, "And I've waited a long time to wear a ring again. I know if I lost it, I'd be upset!"

"Congratulations and have a good wedding, uh...what did you say your name was?"

"Gary, Gary Hobson."

"Well, good luck to you, Gary Hobson!"

"Thanks, pal!"

*************

"So, Erica, what brings you back to McGinty's?" inquired Marissa.

Erica giggled, "Marissa! As if you didn't know! My invitation to your wedding...it didn't come!"

"Really?" Marissa replied nervously, "I-I wonder why?"

"You did send me one, didn't you?"

\-------------

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Erica, I forgot to ask how Henry was doing when you called me. Does he like living with your parents?" asked Marissa, trying to change the subject.

"Don't be cute, Marissa, it's something you'll never be good at!" fumed Erica, "I wasn't invited, was I?"

"No, Erica, you weren't."

"I guess that was Gary's idea, him, his stupid _paper_ and that damn cat!" fumed Erica.

"Gary and his * _stupid paper_ * saved Henry's life,” Marissa replied sharply, “and don't you forget it!"

"Well, I can't help it if I broke Gary's poor excuse for a heart, I just seem to have that effect on men!"

"Now you listen to me, you...you...BITCH!!" Marissa angrily shouted, "You did hurt Gary, but not nearly as much as you took delight in thinking you did! He'd already fallen in love with me well before you decided to leave him! You had the both of us brainwashed into thinking you were some wonderful and attentive single mom who could help run this bar, but in reality, you're a conniving, opportunistic, self serving and manipulative cow who happens to be a horrible mother for Henry! You've caused nothing but heartache and misery for Gary, me and everyone else whose path you've crossed!"

"Ha!" yelled back Erica, "It's not Gary that doesn't want me there...it's you, isn't it? You're afraid he still has feelings for me! You're really scared of me, Marissa, aren't you?"

"You couldn't be further from the truth if you knew what the word meant! Gary doesn't want you at our wedding and neither do I! I'm going to give you one minute to leave this bar or else!"

"Or else what? You're blind, Marissa,” Erica smirked, “How could you even tell if I'm gone?"

"Evil has it's own type of odor, Erica, and yours is *particularly* pungent! Now get the hell out!"

"I'm going, but you haven't heard the last from me!" Erica left the office, covered her face and stormed out of the bar, slamming the front door behind her.

Marissa took a deep breath, "God, I hope I have."

She sat back down in her chair and a slight smile appeared on her face, "Damn. That really felt good."

*************

Having stormed out of McGinty's in a huff, Erica was now in a phone booth on Franklin Street reading the directory. A menacing grin parted her lips as she found the number she was looking for. Carefully dialing it, she waited for someone on the other end to answer, "Is this the law office of Marcia Roberts? My name is Erica Paget..."

*************

After having arranged to meet her, Erica sat in the office of Marcia Roberts, Attorney at Law.

"Well, Ms. Paget, what can I do for you?" asked Gary's ex-wife, Marcia, as she strolled in.

"It's not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you!" gleefully replied Erica.

"What do you mean, what you can do for me? I don't understand." Marcia raised her brow.

"Are you aware that your ex-husband is getting married the day after tomorrow?"

"No!" Marcia was surprised, "Gary's getting married? To who?"

"To that blind business partner of his, Marissa Clark!"

"That black woman he worked with at Strauss & Associates? The blind receptionist? She's his business partner? He's marrying HER?" Marcia's eyes widened and her mouth hung completely open.

Erica sneered, "Uh-huh...and I thought you and I might have a little talk..."

\-------------

**CHAPTER TEN**

Gary's day with _The Paper_ had been a long and tough one. He was exhausted from all the saves he had made and was in his loft relaxing and sipping a bottle of beer, when the phone rang. On the other end, calling from Hollywood, was Chuck Fishman.

"Gar! How ya doin', buddy? I'm calling to tell you I'll be in town tomorrow night for your bachelor party! I'm just wrapping things up here with Jade's new TV show...yeah, a new show, a remake of a 'sixties' adventure series...It Takes a Thief...what do you mean that's fitting?...oh yeah, I forgot! It's gonna be on that new TV network, Gar...United Broadcasting Systems...yeah, UBS...no, the slogan is...'Where we put 'U' before the B.S!'...no, Gar, 'before', not in front of...yeah, thanks...I've made your honeymoon arrangements like you asked...no, it's a surprise! Oh, come on, Gar, I know you'll like it!...Have I ever let you down before?...Right, don't answer that! Oh, by the way, Jade can't make it to the wedding...no, they've already started shooting the first episode!...What do you mean that Marissa can wear her ring now...Gar, Jade doesn't do that anymore!...The phone must be breaking up, I thought I heard you mention something about animals...leopards and spots changing...are you watching The Animal Planet Channel again? Gar, I gotta go, buddy, you'll have to get someone else to pick up your tux tomorrow 'cause my flight gets in too late! See you manana!"

*************

Marissa had calmed down after her run in with Erica and was still trying to book a band for the wedding when Patrick strolled into the office. Marissa was obviously frustrated while talking on the telephone and was yelling at the person she was speaking to.

"That's not good enough! Fine, we'll use another booking agent! Goodbye!" She grumbled after putting the phone down, "Isn't there one band in Chicago not having a gig on Saturday? Arrgh!"

"Having trouble getting a band, Ms. Clark?" asked Patrick, "Maybe I can help!"

"Patrick!" Marissa got up from her chair, walked over and hugged him, "I'm so glad you could make our wedding!"

"I wouldn't miss my two favorite people in the world get married, now would I?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Wow, you and Mr. H! I never knew!"

"That's okay, Patrick," she giggled, "We didn't either!"

"Then how?...oh, I get it! Mr. Hobson's sixth sense! He knew and told you, right?"

She sighed softly and shook her head, "Um, right, Patrick, his, uh, sixth sense."

"I couldn't help overhearing that you've got a band problem! I still know some people in the music scene here in Chicago and I can take care of it for you!"

"Please, Patrick, don't...I mean, that's awfully nice of you, but I'm sure we'll do fine on our own!"

"It's no trouble, soon to be Mrs. H!" said Patrick as he was leaving, "I'll make sure and find you some group fitting for a wedding! I'll start on it right away!"

"Patrick!...Patrick?...oh, no!" Marissa sighed, "Gary's right, there *is* something wrong with that kid!"

*************

Marissa tapped her white cane up the stairs to Gary's loft and opened into his front door without knocking, "Gary? Are you here?"

"Yeah, Marissa, I'm on the bed lying down," he answered, "It's been a rough day."

She made her way over to his bed, reached for his hand and asked, "Are you dressed?"

"Yes."

"Good! Then move over! I had a rough day, too."

Gary chuckled softly and made room for her to join him, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No, not really, Gary, just hold me...please."

"My pleasure." he said, putting both arms around her as she curled up next to him.

\-------------

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Good morning, Chicago! The time is now six thirty and today's weather will..."

Gary reached over and turned off the clock radio on his nightstand while trying not to disturb Marissa, who had fallen asleep in his arms the night before.

She had been awakened by the sound of the radio, however, and yawned a sleepy "Good morning, partner" to Gary.

-plop-

"Meow!"

"One of these days, that cat's gonna have to give me a day off!" he complained as went to the door.

She answered, "I hope the cat knows we're getting married tomorrow and gives you a break!"

"Don't bet on it!" He opened the door, picked up _tomorrow's paper_ and let the cat in. It started going to the kitchen as usual, but suddenly stopped when it saw Marissa lying in Gary's bed. The cat then turned around, faced Gary, made a small "meow" and ran back out the door.

"It's not what you think, Cat!" yelled Gary as the cat left, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that cat was jealous."

"Gary!" Marissa giggled.

"Well, I dunno, it's never done that before," he glanced at _The Paper_ , " _The Paper_ looks light today, not much to do. I guess I'll be able to go to my bachelor party after all."

"That's nice for a change, Gary," she smiled, "I won't ask you about the party tonight, I trust you."

He laughed, "It won't be too wild, I mean, my dad, Crumb, Chuck, Patrick and, uh, Miguel Diaz."

"Diaz? The photographer from the _Sun-Times_?"

"Yeah," Gary hurriedly mentioned, "I hired him as our wedding photographer."

"I thought you didn't like him, Gary, why'd you hire him?"

"I may not care for the guy that much, but he's the best photographer in town."

"You're a good man, Gary Hobson."

"Oh, I need somebody to pick up my tux, Chuck's plane gets in too late for him to do it."

"I'll see what I can do," she replied, "Maybe I could send one of the staff."

"Thanks, Marissa, I'm gonna go down to the bar and fix us some breakfast. Join me when you feel like it!" He kissed her.

She returned his kiss, "I'll join you now, I'm starved!"

*************

Gary had returned from finishing the days saves and looked at the clock. It was only one thirty and he could relax until seven thirty, when his party started. He grabbed a beer and sat down at the bar. He was thinking about Marissa and their wedding the next day, when he suddenly felt a small tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he dropped his beer bottle upon seeing who it was.

"Marcia?!"

"Hello, Gary."

\-------------

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Gary was shocked. Ever since he had owned McGinty's, his ex-wife had never set foot in the place, but now, standing in front of him, was Marcia! She was dressed in a professional looking navy blue two-piece skirt and jacket with a matching navy blue leather portfolio and shoes.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" He could barely get words out.

"Well, can't an ex-wife say hello to her ex-husband?" Marcia smiled.

"I-I'm just a bit surprised, th-that's all."

"I came by to wish you good luck on your upcoming wedding," she extended her hand, "It's tomorrow afternoon in Lincoln Park, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, uh, how did you know?"

Marcia placed her hand on Gary's shoulder, "I had someone come by my office to tell me about it and I wanted to warn you that she intends to cause you some trouble."

"Who? Who would want to cause trouble at the wedding?" Gary was concerned.

"I believe her name was Erica Paget."

"Oh, her...she's a bitter ex-girlfriend who walked out on me," He looked a bit perplexed, "Why did she tell you?" Gary began to get angry, "What could she hope to accomplish by that?"

"She asked for my help and I said no. You may be my ex, but I have no reason to want to wreck your wedding."

"Thanks, Marcia...say, you, uh, wouldn't like to come to the wedding, would you? It would be my way of expressing gratitude for your telling me."

"Why thank you, Gary, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She kissed his cheek, "So, until tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"By the way," she said glancing around the bar as she was leaving, "Nice place you've got here."

"Thanks!" said Gary as he watched her exit the bar, "That was pretty nice of her."

*************

Marcia was back in her office and made a phone call, "Hello, I'd like room twelve sixty, please...Erica?" She laughed, "He bought it! Hook, line and sinker! Oh, it gets better! The sap invited me!...Yes I know, how pathetic!...Don't forget, the black wig and sunglasses!...Uh-huh...I know, we'll give them a wedding day they'll never forget!"

*************

"Marcia came by the bar today," said Gary to Marissa as she sat in the loft with him, "She warned me that Erica was planning to wreck our wedding somehow."

"Oh, no, Gary! Why? Why would she do that?" she shook her head, "How are we going to stop her?"

"Easy, we'll just have everyone lookout for her! She's not smart enough to realize that Marcia would tell me she was planning something and since she thinks she has the element of surprise, her guard is gonna be down!" Gary smiled, "We have nothing to fear from her, nothing at all!"

"I hope you're right, but one thing bothers me," Marissa was puzzled, "Why would Marcia tell you?"

"I know it's hard to imagine, but at one time, she did love me."

"You're right, it's hard to imagine."

"Marissa, don't worry, everything will be fine!" Gary kissed her, "Now you have to go, everybody will be showing up for the party soon. Oh! Did someone pick up my tux?"

“Damn, Gary, I completely forgot! Please don't be upset with me."

"I'm not. I'll have someone pick it up in the morning, we'll have time, the wedding isn't until four."

Marissa kissed him as she was leaving the loft, "Have a good party!...and NO strippers!"

Gary laughed, "There won't be, I made that very clear to Chuck!"

"Good!"

\-------------

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

It was seven thirty and the first person to arrive at the loft for the bachelor party was Miguel Diaz. Diaz and Gary had a history of mutual distrust and loathing, but when the chips were down, each could always count on the other. Diaz was of the few people that believed Gary innocent of killing _Sun-Times_ reporter Frank Scanlon and went out of his way to help him. Gary had never forgotten that and repaid Diaz by giving him the wedding photographer's job and inviting him to the bachelor party.

"Hobson! Hey man, long time, no see! Nice place, guy!" Diaz looked about the loft, "Got anything good to drink?"

"Miguel! There's some cold beer in the ice chest and the hard stuff is on it's way up! Pull up a chair and make yourself comfortable."

"Hobson, I wanna thank you for givin' me your wedding shoot, it's been a while since I did one and it's gonna be sorta nice to shoot something happy for a change, you know."

"Let's just say that this makes us even, okay, Miguel?" Gary handed him a beer.

"That, Hobson, we could never be!" Diaz opened his beer and sat down, "So, my duck guiding friend, you're tyin' the knot! Who's the unlucky woman?"

"Marissa Clark, my girlfriend, my best friend and my business partner!" Gary grinned.

"Oh yeah, I remember her...Santa Maria! Isn't she blind?"

"Yeah, so what about it, Diaz, you got a problem with blind people?"

"No-no, Hobson, it's just, well, since what I do is a visual art, blindness is real scary, man, comprende?"

"I guess."

"When it comes down to it, Hobson, you're an okay guy."

"Thanks, Miguel."

*************

Bernie, Crumb and Patrick were climbing the stairs to the loft, carrying every type of liquor known to mankind.

"This is gonna be a blast! My boy's bachelor party!" chuckled Bernie, "I brought some Cubans with me. Crumb, do you smoke cigars?"

"I've been known to partake of the smoking art once or twice there, Bernie!" replied Crumb.

"Don't count me in," answered Patrick, "Smoking isn't something a kindergarten teacher should do!"

"Cuban cigars are a delicacy, Patrick, to be savored like a good woman!" Bernie replied.

"And some women should be avoided, Mr. Hobson," Patrick warned, "They may not be good for you!"

"Ahh, he's a kid," Crumb retorted, "What does he know?"

"Yeah," Bernie chimed in, "I agree!"

"Okay, you guys, but aren't Cuban cigars illegal?" asked Patrick.

"Only if you get caught with 'em!" replied Crumb.

*************

Patrick set up a 'bar' on the kitchen table and was fixing drinks for everybody. Gary had a few drinks and was smoking a cigar when Chuck finally arrived.

"Gar! How ya doin', buddy!" Chuck ran over and hugged him, "I still can't believe you're gonna marry Marissa, but I guess the two of you were meant for each other!"

"Chuck! It's been awhile, hasn't it! Let me see...oh, yeah, when you married Jade! It's great to see you again, pal! Let's get you a drink!" Gary brought Chuck over to Patrick, "Chuck will have the same thing I've been having, Patrick!"

"Here you go, Mr. H, a New Jersey Iced Tea!" announced Patrick.

"Howzat?" Gary was puzzled, "Patrick, don't you mean a Long Island Iced Tea?"

"I put some green stuff in it, Mr. H," replied Patrick, "You know, New Jersey...green...toxic waste!"

"Heh-heh, right, Patrick." Gary walked away and quietly muttered, "That kid ain't right."

\-------------

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The party was just starting to get a bit loud when Chuck took out a videocassette from the bag he was carrying. He went over to Gary's VCR, turned it on and put in the tape.

"What's a bachelor party without a good X-rated video?" grinned Chuck as he started the tape, "You guys are gonna love this, it's called On Golden Blonde, starring Kristy Birdseye!"

"Chuck!" Gary shouted, "I don't think they want to see anything like that!"

"Guys? Any objections other than *goody two shoes* over here?"

A chorus of "NO!" filled the room.

"See, Gar, not everyone has your, ehem, standards, if you can call 'em that! I promised you no strippers, but I never said anything about adult movies!" stated Chuck gleefully.

Gary grumbled and had Patrick fix him another 'Iced Tea'.

"Hey, Mr. H!" said Patrick, "You'd better slow down on these, they pack a pretty good wallop!"

"Let me worry about that, Patrick, okay?"

"Sure, Mr. H, it's your party!"

Gary sat in a corner of the loft while everyone else was watching the movie. He finished his drink and had Patrick fix him another. Bernie came over, laughed and put his arm around him.

"Come on, Son, lighten up! You're getting married tomorrow! Have some fun, don't be a stick in the mud all the time!"

"Dad, it's just that, well, I don't, uh, like those kind of movies."

"Ha! You're embarrassed because I'm here to watch it with you!" Bernie chuckled, "Son, it's your bachelor party! This is what guys do at a bachelor party, of course, there's usually a stripper or two, but we can overlook that!"

"Dad!" Gary finished his drink and went over to get another.

The party was winding down and Gary was feeling the effects of Patrick's concoctions, as was most everyone else. Crumb, also feeling no pain, came over, put his arm around him and laughed. "Hobson! Ya know, yer sorta okay, even wit' dat (hic) 'exter century perspiration' of yers. I've (hic) known ya 'bout six years and ya always seem ta know (hic) crap dat's gonna happen! I jus' wanna know how ya does it!"

"Uh...it's simple (burp), Crumb, ol' pal, I, uh..(hic)..get to-morrow's paper...to-day."

"Ha ha ha! Right an' I'm da queen of Eng-el-land! Hobson...what do ya take me fer?" Gary grinned at Crumb, who pointed at him and said, "(hic)..don't answer dat, Hobson!"

Gary kept drinking and staggered around. Patrick, too, had a few of his own creations and was smoking a cigar and making sense while talking to Diaz about global warming and the effects of the shrinking ozone layer.

Bernie tripped over his own feet and landed on Chuck who at once fell backwards onto Crumb's lap. Gary took all this in and laughed so hard he almost wet his pants.

Everybody was starting to leave and Gary was drunkenly waving goodbye, but then remembered to ask if someone could pick up his tux for him in the morning.

"Sure, Mr. H, I'd be happy to do that for you!" answered Patrick.

"Thanks, Pat-(hic)-rick, ya ol' bar buddy o' mine! I'll (hic) see yas guys ta- marra!" He sat down in the chair next to his sofa and started singing (very badly), "I'm gettin' married in the mornin'!"

Gary had passed out in his chair, so after everyone else had left, Bernie and Chuck, with a lot of difficulty, put him to bed and set his alarm. Chuck couldn't resist one last practical joke and put Gary's hand in a lukewarm glass of water that he had placed on the nightstand.

"Sorry, buddy," whispered Chuck as he grinned, "I just can't help myself, this is too easy!"

Chuck turned off the lights and shut door as he left.

\------------

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Good morning Chicago! It's shaping up to be a spectacular Saturday, with highs in..."

Gary slammed the clock radio so hard, he knocked it off the nightstand, along with a glass of water that he didn't remember putting there.

"Ohhh! My head...my head feels like...huh?...why are my pants wet?...the glass!..CHUCK! Oh, Chuck, you're a dead man!"

Gary got up slowly and painfully went to the door to look for _The Paper_ , but...nothing. No paper. No cat. He glanced at his watch and the time was six thirty-five. No paper. No cat. He took a quick shower, got dressed and looked again. No paper. No cat. He drank down an Alka-seltzer and looked again. No paper. No cat. He kept checking every ten minutes, but no paper. No cat. At seven thirty he phoned Marissa, because there was still no paper. No cat.

"Marissa, it's Gary...No paper. No cat. It didn't come today!"

Marissa answered on her end, "What? You didn't get _The Paper_? Maybe you're getting a day off for our wedding! That's a possibility, after all, I did ask for you to get a break, remember?"

"I-I can't remember too much right now...I-I'm a bit under the weather, ya see."

"Why?" she asked, concerned, "Are you ill?"

Embarrassed, Gary answered quietly, "I-I had a bit too much to drink last night."

"Gary Hobson! Do you mean to tell me you have a hangover on our wedding day?" Marissa yelled at him, "How could you do such a stupid thing like that? I've had to put up with quite a lot from you over the years, but this takes the cake! I'm very disappointed in you, Gary, and very angry, too! I have a good mind to cancel our wedding if this is what I can expect! Are you listening to me, Gary?"

"M-Marissa, I-I know what I did was wrong...but please, I love you and want to marry you, I want to marry you today! Please...I'm sorry!"

"You know that I don't like the words 'I'm sorry!’ You're just damned lucky I really love you, Gary, or it would be over!"

"I-I know. Please forgive me, Marissa, please..." he pleaded.

"I'll have to think about that, Gary...I've thought about it...and I'll forgive you, but! If you ever do anything that stupid again, we are going to have to rethink our relationship and I really mean it! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" he sheepishly answered.

"Now let's think of why you didn't get _The Paper_ today!"

"Damn!"

"What is it, Gary? Did you think of something?" she asked.

"Yeah, last night...I got, well, you know and I think I may've told Crumb! Marissa! I told Crumb about _The Paper_!"

"Oh, no! Do you think that might be why you didn't get it?"

"I can't think of any other reason. Oh, no, what have I done?"

*************

"Well, Erica, with the black wig and sunglasses, you look very different! They won't recognize you! I just wish you would tell me what you're planning to do!" said Marcia, "And I want you to warn me in time, of course."

"I'll let you know," laughed Erica menacingly, "They're not even gonna get a chance to walk up the aisle!"

\-------------

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Erica took off the wig and sunglasses, "Marcia, I've been meaning to ask you this...why do you dislike Marissa so much, anyway?"

"Because," Marcia complained, "When Gary worked as a stockbroker, it was always, 'Marissa this' or 'Marissa that' or 'she is so amazing to me', I got sick of hearing about her! I told him the only reason that she had her job as a receptionist was because Strauss & Associates got a big tax break for employing her since she’s blind and couldn't have gotten the job on her own! He got mad at me and said she was one of the most capable people he knew! The next thing I knew, the two were having drinks after work! She wasn't the reason I divorced him, though, but I always thought if she had the chance, she'd chase after him and I guess I was right!" she wrinkled her brow, "What's your reason?"

Erica looked at her and angrily replied, "I had Gary wrapped around my finger...I could make him do anything I asked. I could flutter my eyelids and he'd jump. I had asked for a big raise because I had to do more than be pretty for the customers...I had to look the part and I needed new clothes! Marissa blocked my raise and my cash advances, too! Since Gary was never in that stupid bar for one excuse or another, I always ended up working with her and her damned mangy guide dog. Gary would try to take me out on a date, but she would always remind him about something or some other place he had to be. She always was in his loft above the bar, too. I never had a chance to get him alone! I got tired of both of them and gave some excuse for wanting to leave and go back to Galena." She paused, "Why did you divorce him?"

"He had no ambition and he's boring to me."

"That's true, he can be very boring!"

They both laughed loudly.

"Marcia, this the first part of my plan, uh, I need for you to hit me in the face and you need to hit me real hard."

"WHAT?"

"I said for you to hit me!"

*************

Patrick entered Addison's Formals on State Street to pick up Gary's tuxedo. He looked at some of the tuxedos that they had on display and kept thinking how boring they looked. Out of the corner of his eye he spied a light green tuxedo jacket with dark green sequined lapels and matching slacks.

"Now that's something that would get attention! That's a great combo! I can just see Mr. H wearing that today!" He walked over to the clerk, "My good man, is it possible to change a tuxedo to something else at the last minute?"

"Of course, anything is possible! What did you have in mind?"

Patrick pointed, "That green combo with the green sparkle tie, is that available?"

"It depends, what size do you wear?"

"No-no, it's not for me, I need to change that for one I'm supposed to pick up for somebody else!"

"And who is the party you're picking up for?

"A Mr. Gary Hobson!"

"Let me see...hmm, according to this, he selected a black morning coat and white gloves. His size is a forty-three regular...I might have that jacket, but I'll have to call him to authorize a change."

"Okay, go ahead and call him!"

"Certainly!" The clerk dialed Gary, "Hello, Mr. Hobson, this is Harold, from Addison's Formals...there's a young man here to pick up your tux and...oh, I'll ask him," he turned to Patrick, "Your name, sir?"

"Patrick Quinn!"

"Yes, Mr. Hobson, it's him...I see, but I need to have you authorize...uh- huh, yes...fine, sir, I'll tell him...good bye to you too, sir."

"Well?" said Patrick.

"He...he said that you are authorized to do anything as far as his tuxedo is concerned."

"Great! I'll take that green job and oh, I'll keep the white gloves, it'd be a great final touch!"

"Are you, uh, sure about this, Mr. Quinn?"

"Oh, yes I am! Mr. Hobson is going to love this!"

\-------------

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Gary nervously paced around in his loft, agonizing over how last night's drunken bash had almost caused him to lose Marissa and just as bad, maybe _The Paper._

"Why? Why did I tell Crumb? Am I being punished for mentioning _The Paper_ to someone when I was drunk? Why did I get drunk in the first place? Damn!"

He looked at his watch and it read eleven thirty, just four and a half hours until the wedding.

"At least Patrick is on his way here with my tux," Gary said to himself, "I dunno, maybe _The Paper_ is giving me a day off for a change."

-plop-

"Meow!"

" _THE PAPER!_ 1"

*************

"Erica, let me get this straight...you want me to hit you?" Marcia was puzzled.

"Yes, hard enough to leave a mark!" answered Erica, "And it has to look good enough to fool the police!"

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"I will after you do it! Now go ahead and hit me!"

"You're not planning on suing me, are you? I am a lawyer, you know."

"Marcia! For crying out loud, will you just hit me!"

"You're sure about this?"

"MARCIA! Hit me!"

"Okay, here goes!" Marcia cocked her arm back, aimed and hit Erica in the eye.

"Owww!" complained Erica as she put her hand over it, "That hurt!"

"Well, what did you expect?" answered Marcia, "Of course it hurts, I hit you! So are you going to tell me why I had to do it?"

"Of course I will, but first I need to go to a doctor," Erica grinned, " And one that I know very well!"

"I'm lost, will you tell me what's going on!"

"I will on the way to Dr. Nick Sterling! Let's go!" said Erica as she grabbed Marcia's arm.

*************

Gary raced to open the door and get The Paper. "You're late, you damn furball! "

"Rowwwrrr!" the cat growled as it looked up at him.

"Yeah, I know it was stupid to get drunk last night, don't remind me! Now let's see _The Pape_ r!" Looking it over, he saw a headline that made his eyes widen and shake his head while reading it, **BLIND BRIDE TO BE IS ARRESTED FOR ASSAULT ON GROOM'S EX-GIRLFRIEND**.

\--------------

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"It's amazing how that Dr. Sterling was able to make your black eye look like it happened yesterday! But I still don't understand how you'll blame it on Marissa," asked Marcia, "Weren't there witnesses to your confrontation with her...and people that saw you leave without a black eye, too?"

Erica flashed a mean grin, "No witnesses in the office!" she giggled, "And everybody in the bar heard her scream at me and I left with my hand covering my face!"

"But surely the police will find out and you'll be arrested for filing a false report!"

"I have that covered, too," Erica continued, "And you'll see, when we do step two of my plan!"

"Okay, fine, I'll ask you," Marcia inquired, "What is step two?"

"We are on our way to meet with Detective Antonia Brigatti of the Chicago police. She dated Gary a few times, lost him to Marissa and I happen to know she carries a grudge for a long while!"

"But...you'd be asking her to break the law!"

"No, I wouldn't! As far as Brigatti is concerned, Marissa hit me in the eye and I'm going to press charges! You'll act as my attorney," Erica laughed herself silly, "And I'll have Marissa arrested before she goes to her wedding! It's like I said...she won't even have a chance to go down the aisle!"

*************

Gary read the story of Marissa's arrest to the cat, " _Saturday afternoon, Marissa Clark, 35, of Chicago, was arrested for assault while preparing to attend her wedding. She was charged with one count of assault and one count of battery. Clark had allegedly committed the assault Friday morning when approached by her fiancé's former girlfriend. The ex-girlfriend was a former manager of the bar Clark co-owns. Clark, who is blind, claims she is innocent and was set up by the former girlfriend. The arresting officer, Detective Antonia Brigatti, said there is mounting evidence that some type of altercation had taken place. The alleged victim's attorney, Marcia Roberts, stated she would ask for the maximum penalty allowable by law. Clark is being held at the Cook County Detention Center without bond until her formal arraignment on Monday morning._ "

"Marcia and Erica are in this together!" Gary shouted to the cat, "The two of them are trying to stop our wedding and it looks like they even got Brigatti to help! I gotta figure a way of stopping them!"

*************

"Hey, *Blondie*, what happened to your eye?" asked Detective Brigatti, "Accidentally hit yourself with a bottle of peroxide?"

"Not amusing, detective," answered Marcia, "My client, Erica Paget, was assaulted by someone and would like to press charges!"

"And who might you be?"

"I'm her attorney, Marcia Roberts!"

"Oh really? I'm sorry for that remark, I, uh, didn't mean it," replied Brigatti, "Now who committed this alleged assault and when or where did it take place?"

Marcia continued, "It took place yesterday morning, at a bar named McGinty's and the perpetrator was a woman named Marissa Clark!"

"The blind co-owner? You've got to be kidding," Brigatti said astonished, "How could she even find a target to hit? And what's more, why would she?"

"My client came into McGinty's to wish Ms. Clark well on her wedding that's taking place today. She's marrying the other owner of the bar, Gary Hobson, whom my client had a relationship with at one time. Ms. Clark struck Ms. Paget in the face after verbally attacking her character in a fit of jealous rage." Marcia could tell Brigatti was buying her story, "I have many witnesses who will testify that Ms. Clark was quite angry at my client's appearance at the bar and that she had threatened Ms. Paget with physical harm."

Brigatti looked over at Erica, "Is this what happened?"

"Y-yes," said Erica very timidly, "I was too humiliated to say anything to the police until today."

"You wish to press charges against her then, I take it?" asked Brigatti.

"Y-yes, detective, I do."

"Okay, I'll put out a warrant for the arrest of Ms. Marissa Clark."

\--------------

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Gary tried in vain to call Marissa to warn her, but her line was busy. He then grabbed _The Paper_ and left his loft. He hailed a cab outside McGinty's and took it to Marissa's apartment on Chestnut Street. Just as he arrived, he saw Brigatti getting out of her unmarked car along with another officer.

"Brigatti! Stop! Marissa is innocent! She's being framed by Erica!"

"Hobson!" Brigatti yelled, "I'd suggest you get out of the way unless you want to be brought in for obstructing an arrest in progress!"

"Brigatti! Listen to me! Erica's lawyer is Marcia Roberts and..."

"Hobson!" interrupted Brigatti sharply, "I know who her lawyer is!"

"Brigatti! Marcia Roberts is my ex-wife!"

"WHAT?"

*************

Marcia and Erica left police headquarters and went to get a cup of coffee to discuss things. As they sat, Marcia began to have some admiration for the bleached blonde with very bad roots.

"So, Erica, what's next?" Marcia smiled, "I have to admit, that was a very devious plan! I liked it!"

"It's not over yet!" laughed Erica, "This is where the wig and sunglasses come in! We're going to the wedding! You've been invited and I'll be your *guest*! I can't wait to see the look on Gary's face when she doesn't show up and he's left standing at the altar in front of his family and friends! It's going to be so sweet to see him humiliated like that! Stood up by a blind woman! How pathetic can you get!"

"You are good, Erica. Very, very good!"

Erica grinned broadly, "I know!"

*************

"Marcia Roberts is your ex-wife?" Brigatti was surprised, "I-I didn't know that, Hobson, I swear I didn't!"

"I believe you, Brigatti," said Gary as he approached her, "The two of them are trying to sabotage our wedding for some stupid reason that I can't understand!"

"*Blondie* is some piece of work, isn't she?" Brigatti raised her brow, "Not to mention your ex-wife! Hobson, do you always have this kind of effect on women from your past?"

"Not that I know of, but you're in a better position to answer that than I am, Brigatti."

"Touché, Hobson," Brigatti got serious, "But I still can't understand how *Blondie* got a black eye if Clark didn't do it and there was the argument they had at McGinty's...I know the evidence is purely circumstantial, but it does point to your girl."

"You know Marissa, do actually think she could attack someone?"

"Hobson, this might be a crime of passion, you know, jealousy."

"Yeah, it just might...and the jealous one is Erica! Brigatti, you knew her when she worked for Marissa and me at McGinty's! You know how she is! I'm tellin' you, she set up Marissa with help from my ex-wife!"

"Okay, I'll hold off arresting Clark until I have all the facts. Looks like now I'll have to find *Blondie*! Any idea what rock to look under?"

Gary turned away from Brigatti for a moment to look at The Paper. Marissa's arrest story was now gone and in it's place was another headline, Wedding Fracas in Lincoln Park Injures Two.

He turned back to face her, "I think I know where we might want to look."

\--------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"Okay, Hobson," asked Brigatti, "Where do you think the *bad bleach job* and your ex-wife are?"

"They're probably headed for Lincoln Park for the wedding. If I know Erica, she'll want to see how her plan disrupted everything!" He paused, "They won't get there for a couple of hours and I need to change into my tux, so let's go to my loft, okay, Brigatti?"

"As long as you keep that, ugh, cat of yours out of my way, Hobson!"

*************

Gary and Brigatti were driving to his loft after she had dropped her partner off at the station.

"So you and Clark are getting married? I can't say that I'm surprised about it. She always seemed to be there for you and genuinely cared a great deal from what I could tell," she told him, "And you also cared for her, too, Hobson. I saw it the first time we met, when I was protecting your butt from those mobsters trying to kill you. You and *Blondie* may've been an item, but you seemed to care for Clark even more."

"Yeah, it just took me awhile to realize what I was searching for was right in front of me the whole time." He smiled, "It's funny how that can happen sometimes."

"And she isn't allergic to cats either, is she?" grinned Brigatti, "I'm pretty sure you won't believe this, but I'm happy for the two of you, I really am, Hob...Gary."

"Thanks, Bri...Toni, that means a lot coming from you. You know it woulda never worked out with you and me, anyway," he chuckled, "The cat thing, for instance."

"That's for sure!"

*************

Patrick entered McGinty's carrying a black plastic garment bag and walked over to the front bar.

"Is Mr. Hobson around?" he asked Gene, a bartender.

"No, I'm afraid he's stepped out for a bit," he answered, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I picked up his tuxedo for the wedding and I want to drop it off. I've got to go and change, myself!"

"I'll make sure he gets it," he replied, "He should be back soon, the wedding's two hours from now!"

"Thanks, I can't wait to see him in it," smiled Patrick, "He'll be a wedding fashion statement!"

*************

"Bernie, our Gary gets married in a little less than two hours," complained Lois, "How come you're not dressed yet!" She paced around the hotel room waiting for his answer.

"C'mon, Lo, it's only gonna take me five minutes to get dressed," replied Bernie to his wife's question, "Besides, I gotta take things a bit slowly today...last night was, um, sorta taxing on me."

"We'll discuss that tomorrow, after Gary is married! I am very upset with you, Bernie! You reeked of liquor and cigars when Chuck dropped you here last night!"

"Lo! It was a bachelor party, not a Sunday school picnic, what did you expect?"

"Still, you should've known better!"

"Yes, dear," Bernie then muttered under his breath, "Gar, I hope you've got better luck than me."

"I heard that, Bernie Hobson!"

\-------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Gary and Brigatti entered his loft after he had picked up the black garment bag from Gene in the bar downstairs. After he went into the bathroom to change into his tuxedo, Brigatti heard him scream loudly and ran to open the bathroom door.

"Hobson, you okay?" The sight in front of her made Brigatti laugh so hard, her sides hurt. Standing in his underwear with a very angry look on his face was Gary, holding up a light green tuxedo with dark green sequined accents and slacks.

"I'm gonna kill that kid," he angrily said, "No, killing isn't good enough! I should make him wear this!"

"Great fashion sense, Hobson!" laughed Brigatti, "Who chose your tux? Kermit the Frog, maybe, or was it Mr. Green Jeans from Captain Kangaroo?"

He scowled, "Very funny, Brigatti! I get married in an hour and a half and it's too late to get another tux! What the hell am I supposed to do with it," he said, grimacing, "I can't wear this to my wedding!"

"Look at the bright side, Hobson," she chuckled, "I'm sure Clark wouldn't notice it!"

Gary gave Brigatti an infuriate stare.

"Okay, that was in poor taste, I admit," she said apologetically, "I'm sorry I said that."

"I'm gonna have to wear a suit instead," he said while walking over to his wardrobe, "I have a navy blue one in here somewhere."

*************

Chuck, Crumb and Diaz were helping set up the chairs for the wedding guests. The florists had setup all of the floral arrangements and the altar had been prepared by Reverend Stevens of Marissa's church. The wedding would be taking place in a little less than an hour and everything was almost complete.

"Remember youse guys, keep an eye out for that Paget broad," said Crumb, "We don't want her givin' Marissa and Hobson any problems!"

"Talk about 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'," replied Chuck, "She must be a lot of fun to go around with! I wonder what Gar saw in her, anyway?"

"Peroxide, my man, just peroxide!" answered Diaz.

*************

At Marissa's apartment, she, her mother, her sisters and her Uncle Willie, who would be giving her away, were all getting ready to leave for Lincoln Park. Her wedding dress was a stunning white satin gown with mother of pearl buttons up the front. The train was of a sheer white fabric and was topped in the back by a white satin bow. She also wore a white veil and gloves that were made of the same fabric as the train.

"You look very beautiful, darling," said her mother, with tears in her eyes, "I wish your father was here to see you get wed."

"But he *is* here, Momma," answered Marissa about her late father, "Daddy's here in my heart."

"Well, I think it's time we left, sweetheart," said her Uncle Willie, "You have a wedding to go to."

\--------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

"Erica," asked Marcia as she was driving to Lincoln Park, "Aren't you afraid of being spotted by someone who knows Gary at the wedding? You did have me warn them!"

"They're going to be looking for a blonde, nobody has ever seen me in a black wig," Erica said, "And with the sunglasses it'll be the perfect disguise! Besides, the only ones who know me well enough to recognize me are Gary or his mother and I think they'll be to upset to notice!"

"Just the same, when we get there I think we'd better split up. Too many people know me and would more than likely stare," Marcia remarked, "I don't think we should take the chance of you being seen by them."

"I guess you're right. I'll just blend in to the crowd to see Gary get what's coming to him!" Erica smirked, "I can't wait to get the sap back for all the crap I had to put up with," she paused, "Did you know that he and Marissa had me believing that he got some sort of *magic* _paper_ that told the future? The worst part was, I fell for it! When I moved back to Galena, I thought about how ridiculous that was and couldn't believe I actually thought it was real!"

"Sometimes Gary's imagination can be too vivid," Marcia added, "If he had only put that energy into a career and made something of himself, who knows? I might still be married to him."

They looked at each other, shook their heads, laughed and said in unison, "Nahh!"

*************

"Damn!" shouted Gary, "I forgot! Marissa sent that navy blue suit to the cleaners! What in the hell am I gonna wear?"

"Well," Brigatti replied, "You do look kinda cute in your undies."

Gary scowled at her.

"Seriously, Hobson," she said while looking through his wardrobe, "I see you have a navy blazer and some gray slacks. That'll have to do, unless you want to go as 'Kermit' or in your underwear."

He grabbed the blazer and slacks and got dressed.

"I hope you're right about those two showing up at your wedding," she said, "if *Blondie* has filed a false report and your ex-wife has helped her in doing it, I can't wait to put both of their butts in lock-up! I hate being deceived, especially by a bimbo!"

"Trust me, Brigatti, they'll be there! Now let's go, I don't want to be late for my own wedding!"

*************

"Come on, Bernie, we'll be late!" Lois yelled, "This time, I want to see my son get married!"

"Okay, Lo," Bernie replied, "I'm coming! Don't get your butt bent out of shape! I want to see Gary get married too, you know!"

Bernie was wearing a somewhat tight fitting black tuxedo and Lois shook her head in disapproval at what she saw.

"Bernie Hobson! That tuxedo is way too tight! What size did you tell the clerk you wore, anyway?"

"Size forty-two, like I always wear!"

"Honestly, Bernie, you haven't worn a size forty-two since you WERE forty- two!"

"It fits," he replied, "Uh, mostly. It's a little bit tight."

"A little bit?" Lois complained, "Bernie, I hope you're wearing clean underwear, because if you bend over, everybody's going to be able to see if you wear boxers or briefs!"

\--------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Marissa and her family arrived at Lincoln Park at about three fifteen in the afternoon and were led directly to a tent that had been set up as the bride's waiting area. Patrick got there soon after and went over to tell Marissa about the musical entertainment he was able to get for the wedding.

"Ms. Clark, you look fantastic!" said Patrick, "I just came by to let you know I was able to get a group to play not only your reception, but they're here to, um, er, perform for the wedding, too!"

"Thank you, Patrick, on both counts," said Marissa, "So, what kind of group did you get?"

"Uhh, religious, yeah, that's what they are, religious!" Patrick hastily replied.

"That sounds wonderful, Patrick!" she said happily, "Are they a Gospel group or a choir?"

"They're named Brother Igor and the Igorettes! They're monks in the Gregorian order! They, uh, chant."

"You've got chanting Gregorian monks for my wedding?!" screamed Marissa, "Patrick! What were you thinking? I've put up with all sorts of nonsense from you for almost three years, but this...I just don't know what to say! You had better get out of here right now because I'm about to use some language that I'm not accustomed to saying! Now get OUT!"

"Gee, Ms. Clark, I'm sorry, I was just trying to help..."

"GET OUT!"

"B-but, Ms. Clark, I..."

"GET OUT NOW!"

Patrick left with his head hanging down and Marissa's mother came over to her.

"Darling, he was just trying to help, I'm sure he meant well."

"Momma!" Marissa exclaimed, "Help like his I don't need! If you, my sisters and Uncle Willie weren't here, I would have said words that I've rarely, if ever, used before!"

"Darling," said Mrs. Clark, "Not on your wedding day!"

"Yeah, sweetheart," said Uncle Willie, "Save 'em for your wedding night!"

"Willie!" shouted Mrs. Clark, disapprovingly.

*************

At three thirty, Erica and Marcia arrived and immediately separated. Marcia walked around with a smug smile on her face, looking every bit like a predator about to devour it's helpless prey. Erica, disguised with her wig and sunglasses, slinked around and tried fitting in with the some of the guests that were already milling about.

Patrick was walking over to tell Brother Igor and the Igorettes that they weren't needed, when he spotted Erica.

"Ms. Paget? Is that you in a wig and sunglasses?"

*************

Chuck, Crumb and Diaz were keeping a sharp eye out for Erica, when Chuck spotted Marcia.

"Well, of all the nerve! What the hell is she doing here?"

"Whadda talkin' about, Fishman?" asked Crumb.

"That woman over there...that's Gar's ex-wife, Marcia!"

"Who invited her?" questioned Crumb.

"I know it wasn't Marissa!" answered Chuck.

"Gentlemen," announced Diaz, "I've got a feeling this ain't gonna be a typical wedding shoot!"

*************

Gary and Brigatti were driving on the way to Lincoln Park. He kept glancing at _The Paper_ and nervously looked at his watch.

"Brigatti, can't you drive any faster? My wedding is in half an hour!"

"Hobson," said Brigatti, "If this whole thing was a ploy by you to stop me from arresting your girl today, so help me, you'll pay out the wazoo for it!"

"It's no ploy, Brigatti," answered Gary, "They'll be there! Trust me!"

"They'd better be, because if they're not, I'm arresting both you and Clark and you can kiss your wedding good bye!" Brigatti said forcefully, "Do I make myself clear?"

"As a bell!"

\--------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

"Ms. Paget?" Patrick asked, "What are you doing here?" He didn't know about the lookout for her or the threats she had made to wreck the wedding. " Of all people, I didn't think you'd want to see Mr. Hobson get married to Ms. Clark!"

Panicking, Erica hurriedly thought of something, "why...you must have me confused with someone else, young man," she said in a faked southern accent, "My name is...Lucy, Lucy Bottoms! I don't know you or this Ms. Paget person you mentioned."

"Oh, my mistake, Ms. Bottoms," answered Patrick with a smile, "It's just that you have a remarkable resemblance to someone I know and wouldn't expect to see here! I apologize!"

"Why, that's okay, young man, we all make mistakes," she said, "It's a shame there won't be any wedding to see today," she said, trying to hold in a smirk, "I understand the bride is...uh, detained, for some silly reason!"

"Really? That's weird, I was just talking to Ms. Clark in that tent over there," he said, pointing towards it, "And she was getting ready! She just finished yelling at me for the musical group I got! You'd think most people would appreciate Gregorian chants nowadays!"

"Sh-she's HERE?"

"Of course she is! It's her wedding, isn't it?"

"Uhh...right, I gotta go! 'Bye!" she hurried off, "Nice talking to you, Patrick!"

"Nice talking to you, too, uh, Ms. Bottoms!" said Patrick as she left. Grinning, he thought to himself, "I guess Ms. Paget was either too embarrassed or too shy to let anybody know she's here!"

*************

Erica hid behind a tree and tried to get Marcia's attention, "Pssst, Marcia! Behind the tree, it's me!"

"Erica!" Marcia was annoyed, "Go away! You know we can't be seen together!"

"Marcia! We gotta get outta here! Marissa wasn't arrested! She's here!"

"WHAT? Oh no!"

At that moment, Gary and Brigatti pulled up in her car and got out.

"Damn! It's Brigatti...and she has Gary with her!" said Erica, "RUN!"

"Run? In these heels?" replied Marcia, "You've got to be kidding!"

"Okay, Hobson, where do you suppose we look first?" asked Brigatti, "That is, if they're really here!"

"They're here, Brigatti, I know it! I just don't know where to...MARCIA!" Gary exclaimed, "Over there, Brigatti, it's Marcia!" He pointed her out.

"I see her, Hobson," Brigatti reached for her two way radio, "I'm calling for backup, see if you can stop her!"

Gary ran towards Marcia, who was unable to get away because of her heels and grabbed her. "Why? Why would you want to help Erica? Why would you try to sabotage my wedding to Marissa? Why, Marcia, why?" Gary shook her as he asked.

"I had nothing to do and it was a slow Saturday!" Marcia answered sarcastically, "Honestly, Gary, what do you see in Marissa? She's blind for crying out loud! She could never appreciate how good looking you are! And then there's the matter of kids, Gary! Do you really want a black son or daughter?"

Gary slapped her face, "How dare you! Marissa is the sweetest, most loving woman I've ever known and appreciates and loves me for who I am, not for what she thinks she could make me into!"

He continued, "I loved you once, but that ended the day you had me served with the divorce papers! You tried to make me into something that I never wanted to be and then you didn't want to have kids because it might hurt your career! Well, I've got news for you, Marcia! My life might not be what you'd consider successful, but I'm happy and love Marissa! At least we'll have some kids and I could care less what color they might be!

Gary shook his head, "As for you, Marcia, I think you're the one who's blind! You've been blinded by your career, selfishness and jealousy. Marissa can see more with her heart than you'll ever hope to with your eyes. I feel sorry for you."

Brigatti came over and put handcuffs on Marcia, "I can't wait to throw the book at you. You make me sick, Roberts!" Brigatti then turned to Gary and chuckled, "*Blondie* got away from me, but she won't get very far!"

"Howzat?"

"I found and ran after her, Hobson, I grabbed her and she broke free of me, but not before I got this!" Brigatti laughed and pulled Erica's torn dress out of her purse. "I think she should be fairly easy to spot!"

Gary turned around, pulled _The Paper_ out of his pocket and saw a headline, ' **Naked Wedding Disrupter Arrested in Lincoln Park'** , "Yeah," he smiled, "I guess she will be at that, Brigatti!"

The detective was leading Marcia away, but stopped and turned to face him, "Have a good wedding, Hobson, you deserve it after being involved with these two losers."

"Thanks, Brigatti!"

\--------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

"Hey, buddy!" said Chuck, "You should see the footage on my camcorder when they arrested Paget! Oh boy, Gar, was that something! Not a stitch on, except for that wig! Ha ha ha, was her face red!"

"I'm surprised you were looking at her face, Chuck," replied Gary, "That's very, um, unChuck like!"

"Well, Gar, I, er, didn't see her face until I looked at the replay! Wanna see it?"

"Uh, no, Chuck, I'll, uh, pass on that for now."

"I'm sorry about putting your hand in the glass last night, Gar, I just couldn't resist!" Chuck said, "But I'll make it up to you with your honeymoon surprise! I got you and Marissa something to start you guys off on the right track! Reservations at Pete's Pleasure Palace out on highway forty-five! Mirrors on the ceilings, heart shaped hot tubs, adult movies on the tube twenty-four hours a day and other things to guarantee a very interesting wedding night!"

"You booked our honeymoon at a X-rated motel?" Gary replied angrily, "Of all the stupid things you've done to me in the years I've known you, Chuck, this is the stupidest! What the hell was going through that dumb brain of yours?"

"I admit that it would probably stimulate you more than Marissa, but you could describe everything to her!"

"CHUCK!"

"Okay, okay, I'll try and change it to a regular hotel," Chuck answered, "But don't knock it 'til you try it, buddy! It worked wonders for me and Jade!"

"CHUCK!"

"Right! The honeymoon suite at the Hilton it is! I'll just call 'em on my cell phone!"

*************

The guests were all seated as the wedding began. Patrick had been unable to prevent Brother Igor and his fellow monks from setting up and they started to chant the wedding march.

"PATRICK!" shouted Gary, "Wh-who or what are they and why are they at my wedding?"

"Gregorian monks, Mr. H! They, uh, chant."

"Let me get this straight, Patrick, you got chanting monks for my wedding music? It wasn't bad enough to change my tux to something an early seventies game show host would wear, oh no, you had to get monks, too!" Gary's face was turning red from anger.

"Chanting monks, Mr. H," corrected Patrick, "And you didn't like your tux?"

"PATRICK!"

As the monks chanted, Gary and Chuck took their respective places by the altar. Marissa had come out of the tent on her Uncle Willie's arm and slowly was lead up the red carpet that had been placed down between the two sides of folding chairs to act as an aisle. The Reverend Stevens was reading from his Bible and the ceremony had begun. Marissa took her place next to Gary.

"Now before I have the bride and groom recite their wedding vows," announced Reverend Stevens, "Is there anyone here, that for any reason, wishes to say why that this couple should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Lois, Bernie, Chuck, Crumb, Diaz, Marissa's family and Patrick all looked around to see if anyone would try to say something, but no one spoke up.

"Then let us continue," said the Reverend, "Do you, Gary, take this woman, Marissa, to be your wife, to love, honor and cherish her throughout the various stages of a life you will face together?"

"I do."

"Do you, Marissa, take this man, Gary, to be your husband, to love, honor and cherish him throughout the various stages of a life that you will have together, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"May I have the rings, please."

Chuck handed the minister the rings and he placed them on Gary and Marissa's fingers.

"Then, under the watchful eyes of God, before this great gathering of family and friends, and with the power vested in me by the city of Chicago, Cook County and the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss each other for the first time as a married couple."

With that, the two of them embraced and kissed each other as all of the guests applauded.

\--------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

With the wedding ceremony concluded, everyone who attended congratulated Gary and Marissa. Lois and Bernie came over to wish them well and Lois couldn't help but cry.

"Oh, Gary, oh, Marissa, you're finally married!" Lois continued crying as she spoke to them, "It was a beautiful service, Marissa! You knew what you were doing all along and looked so stunning in your own choice of a gown! Can you forgive me for wanting to have your wedding my way?"

"Of course I can and I already have, Lois!" answered Marissa as she hugged her, "I'm very pleased and fortunate to have a Mother-in-Law that I'm able to call a friend!"

"I have the best Daughter-in-Law in the world!" said Lois as she kissed Marissa, "and Gary, if you don't treat her right, you'll have to answer to me!" Lois hugged her son.

"Yeah, Gar," chimed in Bernie, "And me, too!" He hugged Marissa and while shaking Gary's hands, he accidentally knocked off Gary's boutonnière, "Here, son, let me get that!" Bending over, his tuxedo pants ripped apart at the seat.

"What was that?" asked Marissa quickly, "Did something tear on my gown?"

"No, Marissa," Gary replied, "Your gown is fine, it's just my dad paying the price for wearing too tight a pair of pants!"

"Bernie Hobson!" shouted Lois, "I told you those pants were too tight!"

"If you all would excuse me," said Bernie embarrassedly as he wrapped his jacket around his waist, "I gotta go to the hotel room and change!"

"We'll see you both at the reception," said Lois, "I have to make sure Bernie puts on the right size this time!"

*************

One by one people came to congratulate the happy couple, Crumb, Marissa's family and others. Last to come over to them was Patrick, who hesitated, but finally went up to Gary and Marissa.

"I-I just want to say I'm sorry for causing all the trouble I did, um, that's all, oh, and to wish you both future happiness and continued good fortune, okay Mr. and Mrs. H?"

"Patrick," said Marissa, "That's the first time somebody called me Mrs. Hobson! Thank you! I know you meant well with the monks and they really weren't that bad. I'm glad you were here." She hugged him.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hobson!"

"Patrick!" said Gary, "I-I'm glad you were here, too. I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

"Wow! Gee thanks, Mr. H! I'm really sorry about the tuxedo, though! I'll make it up to you at your reception!"

"Uh...that's really not necessary, Patrick! Please don't, and I mean DON'T, try to make it up to me!"

"Oh, you don't fool me, Mr. H!" said Patrick, "I know you'll want me to set things straight! I gotta go! Hey! Maybe I can set up the karaoke machine!" he said while leaving.

"Same old Patrick, eh, partner?" smiled Marissa, "What happened with your tux, anyway?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know!" said Gary, "Isn't it time for you to throw the bouquet?"

"It sure is! I guess I don't need to turn around, though. Okay, is everybody ready? Here goes!"

Marissa threw the bouquet into the crowd and it landed right in Crumb's arms.

"What the...oh no!" yelled Crumb.

Gary started laughing hysterically and Marissa asked, "What happened? Who caught it?"

"Crumb!"

Marissa began laughing, too.

\--------------

**EPILOGUE**

The reception was in full swing at McGinty's with dancing, music (from the juke box), food and drink. Gary had called ahead and had Gene hide the karaoke machine on the roof (Gary had told him, "Throw the damn thing off it!", but Marissa said no). Bernie was dancing with Marissa and Lois took that time to talk to Gary.

"I just want to tell you that, if you want, Bernie and I can handle _The Paper_ for the next couple of days for you. You and Marissa are going to need sometime to yourselves and do what newlyweds do!" Lois winked and smiled at her son.

"Mom!" answered Gary, embarrassed, "Um, I think Marissa would understand if I had to leave her from time to time in the next couple of days!"

"She would understand, Gary, but I'm sure she wouldn't like it! This is the time to spend with your brand new wife," Lois told him, "And even though she knows about _The Paper_ , consider her feelings. I'm sure that Marissa has waited all her life for this moment and you should give her all your attention!" Lois put her hand on his, "I promise I'll keep your father out of trouble and Chuck's here for a day or so, he can help us! Gary, consider Marissa, but also consider yourself, you need this as much as her."

"I-I guess you're right, Mom, but you make sure to keep Dad in check and keep Chuck away from the financial and sports sections! If you need me for..."

Lois interrupted him, "I know, if I need you, I'll call, son. Now you get to work and give me some grandchildren!"

"MOM!"

*************

Mario the chef wheeled out a beautiful four tiered wedding cake on a cart. Everyone oohed and aahed upon it's arrival. Patrick wanted to get a closer look at Gary and Marissa cutting the first piece and tripped on his shoelace. He fell forward and to everybody's amazement, missed hitting into Gary and Marissa's cake. Patrick landed on a table next to Gary.

"I-I guess I better go, huh, Mr. Hobson." Patrick said dejectedly as he stood up.

"Nonsense, Patrick," replied Gary, "It wouldn't be a good reception without you! Please stay!"

"Wow, really, Mr. H? Thanks!" Patrick shook Gary's hand up and down quite rapidly, knocking him off balance and causing Gary to fall backwards into the cake.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Hobson," Patrick said as he helped him up, "I-I'll leave."

Gary paused as he wiped bits of wedding cake off himself, "It's, uh, okay, Patrick, uh, let's just say I'm used to stuff like this by now. I, uh, did ask you to stay and I meant it, okay?"

"You're the best, Mr. H! Thanks!"

"That was very nice of you, partner," said Marissa, surprised, "What's with the change in attitude?"

Gary chuckled lightly, "He goes back to Oregon tomorrow!"

"Oh."

*************

"Well, Gar, I got you the honeymoon suite at the Hilton, it's all set," Chuck told Gary, "Now you take good care of Marissa, if you know what I mean!" He winked.

"CHUCK!"

"Come on, Gar, it's your wedding night!"

Gary grumbled as he walked over to Marissa, "Everybody's a comic!"

"Chuck is right about one thing, Gary," smiled Marissa, "It is our, ehem, wedding night!"

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said, putting his arms around her and placing a kiss on her lips, "And my parents are gonna take care of _The Paper_ for the next couple of days!"

"So what are we waiting for, Gary?" she asked, "I've waited all my life to get married and to tell the truth, I'm tired of the wait! Let's go!"

"Yes, dear," Gary answered with a smile, "I love you, Mrs. Hobson."

"And I love you, Mr. Hobson!"

"Meoww!"

Marissa asked, "Gary? Is that..."

"Uh-huh and it brought a friend!"

Gary looked down at the floor and watched the cat walk out the front door of McGinty's along with a cat he had never seen before.

"Well whadaya know?" said Gary, "It has a date!"

"Seems like love is all around us, Gary," said Marissa, "And we have the rest of our lives to enjoy it!"

"That we do, Marissa," replied Gary, "And long lives, I hope. Come on, Mrs. Hobson," he said while putting her arm in his, "Our chariot awaits!"

They left McGinty's to explore their great love for one another and the happiness of being together, for once, not caring what _tomorrow's paper_ would bring.

**THE END**


End file.
